


Paint it black

by Jayson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Blood, Bloodplay, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayson/pseuds/Jayson





	Paint it black

The night air was cool, surprisingly cool for being so far away from the coast, but between the fire at the mouth of the cave and the heat off her body, Eridan wasn't too uncomfortable.

It was another night he decided to spend away from his hive in favour of tormenting his lady of the night. Nep didn't mind, because then she had the honour of tormenting him in return. It was a lose-lose situation they both enjoyed. Nights like these were becoming more and more common for the pair; Eridan would show up, Nepeta would complain, they'd get comfy and spend a good portion of the the time snogging each other.

It's become a comfortable routine.

"I hate you so much," She muttered against his lips after being nipped for the umpteenth time tonight.

"Hate you too, Nep," He cooed back teasingly, which was followed by a gritting of his teeth as she raked her claws down his back- that definitely broke skin.

The two were at the back of her hive, a safe ways away from Pounce. (While Pounce never minded their closeness, it was always awkward on their part when she just.. sat there.) Nepeta flat on her back, covered by him, elbows on either side of her head, with her arms hooked around his neck or shoulders. Their legs were a tangled mess under his cape, which he normally wore the entire time during these escaspades- there was just something about being so close and personal with each other while his cape hid them from the outside world. It was cozy.

And as usual, while Nepeta was being careful not to damage the cape, her hands snuck between the it and his shirt, clawing down his back- shredding yet another one of his poor, innocent pieces of clothing. Once there wasn't much shirt left to claw, his back was next, which left long, thin, and sometimes deep cuts in rows of four or three. Always a friendly reminder for him that she was as much of a wild animal as he knew she was.

Eventually his back was littered in marks and he could feel the beads of blood fall down his sides or soak into what was left of his shirt. She would brush her finger tips up and down his spine, a wet, warm, purple trail following them, and they'd break apart. Some days they'd talk, or shoot insults at each other, but other days they'd just sit and enjoy each others company.

Eridan sat up and took his cape off, along with whatever pieces of clothe were left from what was once his shirt, proudly displaying his symbol. Oh well. He grabbed a pelt and fell down on his stomach, a relaxed contentness filling his body. He pressed his face to the pelt and closed his eyes.

Nepeta, meanwhile, had scooted out from under him as soon as he had stood up and silently watched him adjust himself. She could appreciate the layer of muscle under his skin- flexing and stretching with every one of his movements. As much as she insulted him, it was hard to deny he wasn't a bad looking troll. (Maybe even attractive, okay???) Especially when he was laying on his stomach, shirtless, relaxed and back crossed with marks that belonged to her.  
She snatched his cape up and wrapped it around herself like a blanket, she normally didn't wear her jacket when he was over and so without it, or him, on her anymore, the night air prickled her skin. She'd rather be warm and snuggled up.

He must be content because he didn't even shoot her a dirty glare for getting her nasty paws on his precious cape this time. Nepeta had to agree, however, tonight was particularly calming. Maybe it was the soothing sound of the rain outside, there was always something about the it sounded, with soft claps of thunder in the distance that just made you want to curl up for a cat nap.

Another common occurrence, which had just began recently- was the way she'd drag a finger down the trails of blood on his back. Sometimes he'd tense up or hiss, other times he seemed to hardly notice. (Or even enjoy it.) She'd sit down at his side and get her fingers coated in his violet tint, then draw pictures on her walls as if it was her paints.

Over the curves of his shoulder, down the arch of his lower back, along the lines of his ribs and into each one of the cuts she'd left. After a few minutes, when the blood would start to thicken, Nepeta would dip her fingers into the wounds and drag them through it until new, fresh purple would start to flow. She found out if she slapped him a couple of times, it would practically start to pour out in rivers- he'd always give her shit when she slapped him.

"God fucking dammit, Nep, is that really necessary?"

To which she'd answer; "Completely."

Bitch.

Nepeta liked how when she slapped him, she could start to see a hand print come to light on his back.

Eridan hated to admit it, but she was started to get good at using just his one colour to paint pictures. She couldn't do anything too complex with it- nothing like her comics or shipping wall, but she was improving regardless.  
She'd taken to painting little bits of scenery, trees, lakes, fields, things like that. And it was always signed with a little spade at the bottom.

It was something special to them, something only they did together. He was a part of her work, something that would stay on the walls of her hive for sweeps and sweeps to come. She'd pay special attention to just a couple of cuts each time- since the ones she'd mess with took longer to heal.

Tonight she was painting a small forest scene, with dark clouds and droplets of rain falling down. Things were peaceful. Eridan had even dozed off a couple of times as she worked, woken up only because she'd pushed her fingers a bit too far into the cuts to get more bleeding. She'd probably done it on purpose too.

"Wench."

"Jerk."

And things went silent again, aside from the crackle of the fire and gentle hum of rain.

At one point Eridan had turned his head and cracked an eye open to watch her paint- the way her arm rose and fell while his royal hue marked up the red walls of her hive. How she was completely focused on her picture- on their picture. He took note of a purple smear on her jaw, probably after scratching an itch with blood still on her fingers.

After admiring the picture a bit longer, he thought about how much better it would look with another tone in there- olive would match the trees much better than violet did. For some reason that thought was ridiculously embarrassing. Would she even go for that? Let him scratch up some part of her- and willingly let him smear her blood over his hands the same way she did? It wasn't as if he was… shy about it or anything, but for some reason that felt like a very intimate thought, probably one of the more intimate things they've done now that he thinks about it.  
Had she been this nervous about it the first time? Well- there was no way he was letting her get away with being so shameless.

"Hey Nep," He muttered, far more tiredly and relaxed then he aimed for. Damn.

"Hm?" She replied- breaking concentration on her picture to look down at him.

"I think," He began, a light purple tint brushing across his face, hardly noticeable in this lighting, "That picture would look a lot better with a bit a green in there, don't you think?"

That caught her a bit off guard, score one for Ampora, and you could see her think about it for a moment. Obviously the thought struck her as personal as it felt to him, and his chest fluttered a bit when she answered, "Fur once, I think you might be right."

"I think I'd like to be the one to do it, if you don't mind, and if you do mind, fuck you, I'm doin it anyway," Eridan sat up and sat down beside her, there was a bit of an awkward stare between the two as he quickly realized while they had been having their sloppy make outs- his hands were always too preoccupied holding himself up then leaving any type of marks on her. But no problem, he'd just have to fix that.

"May I?" He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer while his free hand snatched up one of her hands. His lips brushed her flesh- just above her wrist- and her face flushed green as his teeth sliced into her skin. A bit of olive blood dripped down his chin when he pulled away, he let go of her hand and wiped the blood up- rubbing it between his fingers before experimentally swiping it on the picture, over part of the trees. It didn't look too bad.

Nepeta stayed relaxed against him, head on his collar bone with her arm still held out to him, the blood dripping down to her elbow. She watched him wipe it up and add to the picture, time and time again, and eventually her blood too thickened and stopped flowing, which was fine- he had finished anyways, adding a little green spade beside the purple one on the corner.

The picture looked nice, they both agreed. Green was definitely and improvement, they colours looked lovely together. He stole a quick kiss from her before nudging her off to get a pan of water and clothe, which she begrudgingly did with a roll of her eyes. He would have gone to get it himself like the fuckin gentleman he is, but Nepeta's hive was kind of a mess at times. The two cleaned and patched each other up before passing out on the ground together. Tomorrow, they'd do a much better job at getting on each others nerves, probably strife a time or two, but tonight they'll just sleep. Sometimes you just need to have a night like this together.


End file.
